


New Promises Were Made

by Stormwolfwriters



Series: Promises... [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bow (She-ra) - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Clara (Daughter OC), Entrapta (She-Ra) - Freeform, F/F, Gemma (Daughter OC), Glitradora, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Glimmer (She-Ra), Multi, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Soft Hordak (She-Ra), adora/catra/glimmer - Freeform, catradora, emily (she-ra) - Freeform, glitra, three mums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolfwriters/pseuds/Stormwolfwriters
Summary: Catra, Adora, Glimmer and their two daughters Gemma and Clara go to visit Entrapta and Bow.Or...Catra makes a promise to Clara...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Promises... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781737
Kudos: 31





	New Promises Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'd appreciate any feedback <3 
> 
> Thanks again!

The next day:

The sound of Gemma’s giggles was music to Glimmer’s ears. She had teleported the five of them to Dryl; the kingdom where Entrapta ruled. The castle itself had undertaken many changes since the war, just as Bright moon and Plumeria plus all the other kingdoms on Etheria. 

Gemma, still giggling away, was atop Emily, a Horde robot that Entrapta had reprogrammed to be her friend. She called at the top of her lungs, “look mommy's!”

Catra, Adora and Glimmer broke off their conversation with Entrapta and looked up to see both of their daughter’s smiling faces. Emily walked towards them on her four metal legs as she made various robot noises.

“Oh look at that! Emily's talking to them! I love her!” Entrapta cried, shouting in Catra’s ears making her wince.

“Wow Gemma!” Adora responded, “you both look great up there!” Glimmer laughed as Emily gently nudged her. Catra chuckled as Clara jumped from Emily’s green metal body laughing.

As soon as she heard the sound of the door swinging open however, Catra stopped laughing immediately and held Clara’s hand. As Hordak came into the room, greeted by Entrapta throwing her arms around him, Adora also grew quiet as unwanted memories of their time at the Horde surfaced. Noticing Catra’s guarded expression she held out her hand and she gratefully accepted it. This was not the first time that day that Catra wished that Melog had come with them. They always knew how to calm her down.

“Catra, Adora,” Hordak said, nodding to both of them.

“Hordak,” Catra managed, but Adora and Glimmer stayed quiet. Entrapta didn’t even seem to notice the tension in the room as she gushed about one of her many ongoing experiments. Gemma, however, noticed straight away and something told her that she didn’t like him very much, even though he’d been nothing but kind to all of them since the war ended. 

“Right well, should we go then? We still need to visit Bow,” Glimmer said just as Wrong Hordak entered the room. 

“You don’t have to leave,” Entrapta said after a moment, finally understanding the hidden meaning behind her comment.

“It’s been so good to see you. Thank you for having us. The girls have enjoyed themselves a lot,” Adora said hugging Entrapta with one arm never letting go of Catrs’s hand.

“It was great seeing you all and when I next come to Bright Moon you’ll get to meet Ella, a baby Emily!” Entrapta replied excitedly to Gemma and Clara, hugging them both tightly. 

“Nice seeing you,” Glimmer and Catra echoed.

“Bye-bye,” said Clara, waving. Gemma didn’t say anything, but she too waved, a massive grin on her face. Glimmer wrapped her arms around Catra and Adora as they held hands with their daughters and then they were gone.

***

Glimmer and Catra held hands and whispered to one another as they watched Bow and Adora playing with Gemma and Clara. Bow was giving Gemma a piggyback ride and running back and forth on the grass while Adora was tickling Clara as she laid on her back, stretched out like a cat. Bow lived in Bright Moon as well, close to where Glimmer’s palace was. In fact if they squinted they could just make it out in the distance. 

Clara and Adora came to join them and the three of them listened as their eldest daughter chatted away. A short while later the sun started setting producing a warm golden glow around them and Gemma, who also came to join them sitting on Bow’s shoulders, said, “I want go home,” 

“You want to go home, do you, Gem? Are you tired?” Glimmer asked affectionately. When her youngest nodded, Glimmer picked her up and smiled when she wrapped her arms around her and placed her head on her shoulder. 

“I’m also tired,” Clara announced, not wanting to be left out, “it was fun!” 

“I’m glad you had fun,” Bow said in his overenthusiastic way that Catra used to roll her eyes at, but now found quite uplifting. Glimmer smiled at her childhood best friend and hugged him. 

Once the others had all said their goodbyes Clara clasped Catra’s hand and they were off. 

Once they were back in the Bright Moon palace, Adora held Glimmer up right as she almost collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion and Catra took Gemma from her arms. She had her eyes closed and was leaning on Adora.

“Glimmer? Glimmer,” she said gently cupping her face with one hand, looking at Catra with concern. 

Getting the message, Catra said to their worried looking children, “don’t worry, Mummy will be fine. She’s just so tired because she was teleporting so much today.”

Clara, who hadn’t seen Glimmer like this yet whispered, “but she is okay?”

“Yes, she’ll be okay,” 

Catra held Clara and Gemma’s hands and turned slightly as Adora mouthed a quick ‘thank you’.

While Catra and the girls were getting ready for bed Adora whispered, “for the honour of Greyskull.” Her blue eyes glowed as she transformed into She-ra. Standing at over 7 feet tall, she used her added strength to pick Glimmer up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. Adora, still in She-ra form, placed her on the bed and Glimmer wrapped her arms around her, opening her eyes slightly. 

“Adora?” she said as she saw She-ra smiling down at her.

“Get some rest, Glimmer. Catra is putting the kids to bed,” she replied, laughing as Glimmer didn’t let her go. 

“Stay with me?” She asked, letting go as she stared into those enchanted blue eyes. She-ra nodded turning back into Adora and climbed into bed with her. Glimmer, tired from the day's events, wrapped her arms around her as she did the same. Adora pressed her lips against her forehead. They stayed like that for a while as Glimmer drifted into a peaceful slumber. 

***

Meanwhile Catra was sitting on Gemma’s bed, both of her daughters on her lap as she told them of the fun times she’d had with Adora in the Horde, not going into any details about the nastier things that still haunted her dreams all these years later. Melog purred beside her; they obviously enjoyed the fact that their family was back again. Gemma reached out and stroked them, giggling when they licked her.

“Mum?” asked Clara after a while once they’d both kissed Gemma goodnight and Clara was now laying in bed. Catra was stroking her hair trying to help her to go to sleep. 

“Yes, angel?” she replied gently.

“When can we go to the Fright Zone?” Catra froze at the question and Melog was starting to turn red. Her first instinct was to say ‘never. Never in a million years’. Trying to remain calm, however, she reached out her free hand to pat Melog’s head and they turned to their usual serene blue.

“When you and Gemma are older, okay?” 

“Do you promise?” the 4-year-old asked, looking up at her with such innocent yellow eyes, that Catra teared up slightly. Her words ‘do you promise?’ echoed through Catra’s mind and suddenly she saw her younger self saying exactly the same thing to little Adora. The memory flashed through her mind as did all the other times she’d asked Adora that question since then.

“I promise,” she said, holding Clara’s gaze and she meant it, just like Adora always had when she’d needed reassurance and love, “I promise.”

“Okay, goodnight Mum,” Clara said as she reached up for a hug which was soon reciprocated. 

Catra kissed her on the cheek and whispered, “Goodnight princess, sleep well,”


End file.
